Mistake
by blackwater-forever
Summary: Jesse and Joey were left to look after the girls while Danny is away. But something happens to Stephanie changing her life forever. Will Joey and Jesse ever forgives themselves? And most importantly will they tell Danny what happened? Changed the rating to T after a few suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! This is my first Full House fanfic, so please be kind to me haha :) I have suddenly just become obsessed with the show so thought I'd write a fic. Please leave me reviews, any feedback is welcome and it will also encourage me to write more (and faster!) So review/favourite this story if you like it! And thanks for giving it a go! :) ****and just in case .. ***I don't own the show OR characters, if I did, I'd be rich haha :)*****_

* * *

It was a normal Friday afternoon in the Tanner household. Jesse and Joey were in charge of the kid's because Danny was away for the weekend, and despite his concerns his friends Jesse and Joey had assured him that they would have everything under control, after all they had been living there for almost ten years now. DJ was away at college so it was just Steph, Michelle, Joey and Danny.

"Uncle Jesse, I'm 14 years old, I don't _need_ a babysitter, you and Joey can go it's fine" Stephanie complained as she followed her uncle through to the kitchen.

Jesse knew he had to think strategically about this so his niece didn't feel like a baby.

"But Steph, we know that you're old enough, its young Michelle that needs a babysitter, heck she's only 9 years old." He said trying to calm his niece down.

Michelle must have overheard because she stormed into the kitchen "Hey, I'm not a baby, I'm a big girl now!"

Jesse got down to his youngest niece's eye level "Aw, I know that munchkin, your dad just wants us to make sure everything is okay, and besides if it weren't for Joey who would cook for you all of us?"

Michelle started laughing agreeing with her Uncle.

Although Stephanie wasn't too pleased with the situation, she had planned to sneak out with Gia to go to a high school party because she knew that there was no way in hell her Uncle and Joey would let her.

She got an idea though, she would pretend to be sick and go to bed early, that way it would be easier to sneak out down the side of the house.

* * *

**Stephanie POV**

I sat down at the kitchen bench contemplating how I would do this. Then again, Uncle Jesse and Joey were pretty easy to fool. I remember when DJ pretended to be sick to get out of school, oh wait that didn't turn out so well. Oh well, I'm older than she was at the time, I'll be smart about it.

"Mmm" I groaned loudly while clutching my stomach.

"Aw Steph what's up, are you okay?" Uncle Jesse asks me.

"No, I don't think so Uncle Jesse, I'm not feeling too great" I reply, letting out another groan to make my story more believable.

"Aw princess, do you need anything? Maybe I should ring your dad and he-" I quickly cut him off.

"Nah, I'm fine I think I just need to rest in bed, I might head up now, and don't worry about checking up on me you'll just disturb me while I'm trying to rest. But I'll see you in the morning. Night Joey, night Uncle Joey" I said while kissing them each and heading up to my room.

Yes! I can't believe this worked! I'm so good. Looking at my reflection in my mirror I noticed I needed more make-up, after all there were going to be guys at the party. Gia is going to be here really soon so I have to hurry up and get ready. I quickly stuffed my bed with my old animals and threw the sheet cover over.

"Good enough" I mumble to myself.

I met Gia downstairs and we caught a cab to the party. I can't believe this is working, I normally wouldn't do something like this but I never get any freedom. Uncle Jesse is _always_ talking about his rebellious years when he was my age. I think it's my turn. I need to live more on the edge.

* * *

**Jesse POV:**

It's been almost two hours since Stephanie told us she was sick. She didn't eat dinner, the poor thing, I should go and check on her.

Making my way to her room I saw her lights were out. Well, she did tell us not to disturb her… she's probably sleeping, I should let her get her rest. I'll check on her in the morning.

Another half hour passed and I was watching TV with Joey, he was really pissing me off with his constant imitations of the cartoons on TV, ah well… that's Joey for ya.

"Uncle Jesse, Uncle Jesse, Uncle Jesse!" Michelle came running in to me.

Scooping her up in my lap I looked at her "What's up munchkin?"

"Well…" She began, "I went into Stephanie's room-"

"Michelle, she's sick why did you go in there?" Joey asked her.

Agreeing with him I added "Steph specifically asked us to let her get her rest."

"No, she isn't in there! There's nothing but stuffed toys in her bed!" Michelle explained to us.

"WHAT?!" Joey and I immediately ran upstairs into her room. Turning on the light we realised Michelle was right, god, how could I have been so stupid. Danny is going to kill us. Where the hell is she?

Before I had time to even think, the phone rang. Oh no, what if it's Danny!

"Hello" I answered.

"Hello, Jesse?" I heard a young girls voice on the other line, "It's Gia"

That little sneak, she is probably with Steph right now.

"Gia, do you know where-" she cut me off…

"Jesse you have to get down here right now, something is wrong with Stephanie, she told me not to call you but I didn't know what else to do" She frantically started rambling on.

"Gia, Gia, slow down. What's wrong with Stephanie?" I asked, oh god, how could I let this happen to my sweet niece.

"I don't know she won't tell me, but I think someone spiked her drink. She's hurt, someone hurt her Jesse!"

Oh no, my poor little angel! If anyone laid a finger on her I am going to kill that son of a bitch. This is all my fault. I have to go find her!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! thanks for the reviews. I wasn't sure with the ratings so I changed it to T but if anyone else has any other suggestions please let me know, I really appreciate them. Thanks!**_

* * *

Once Gia gave me the address I got in my car and pretty much sped the whole way to pick my poor Stephanie up. It was the most agonizing ten minute drive of my life. I didn't even want to think about what happened to my beautiful, precious niece, but it's all I could think about.

As soon as I got this party, I quickly double parked the car on the street and ran to meet Gia who was waiting for me at the front yard, sitting with Stephanie. She looked so sleepy and pale and as I quickly approached her I saw the dry tear stains on her innocent little face.

As soon as she saw me she turned to Gia "How could you! I told you not to call him!" she started crying again.

"Hey, hey, hey... Steph baby it's okay, I'm not mad... Sh, you're okay now" I went to pull her in a hug and she flinched away from me, something she never did.

"Stephanie, sweetie, what happened?"

* * *

**Stephanie:**

****No, no, no! Why did this happen to me? It's all my fault, its what I get for trying to sneak out. Flashes of what _just_ happened keep running through my head and I can feel my hot, salty tears running down my face as I begin to sob.

"Steph please let me help you!" Gia desperately asked me, I just turned away from her. No one can help me. It's too late.

"Oh thank God" I hear Gia mumble. I glance up confused ... and that's when I see him, Uncle Jesse. Oh no, he's going to be so angry at me. He probably hates me. I can't tell him what happened, I just can't, he'll say its all my fault.

I turn to Gia and begin sobbing "How could you! I told you not to call him!" I rest my head in my hands and cry uncontollably.

Uncle Jesse tries to comfort me "Hey, hey, hey... Steph baby it's okay, I'm not mad... Sh, you're okay now" but before I realise what I've done I flinch away from his touch. He seemed to notice...

"Stephanie, sweetie, what happened?" He lifts up my chin.

I look up at his face and more tears spill over my eyes.

"I... I can't tell you" I look down ashamed. "Can we please just go home?" Looking at him I can see his jaw clenching as he grabs my hand and sees the bruise that formed on my wrist.

"Stephanie..." he begins with a new found anger in his voice "Who did this to you? Tell me who did this to you!" he's scaring me and I whimper away from him, backing myself further into the wall. His eyes immediately soften once he realises that he has scared me.

He wipes a tear away from my cheek with his gentle hand. "I'm sorry I scared you, I just can't stand the thought of someone hurting you" He whispers.

Looking down while playing with my fingers I mumble quietly "Can you just take me home?"

He sighs, giving up, at least for now. "Sure angel" ... I'm not an angel, at least not anymore.

* * *

_**Soooo... what do you think? Where should I take this story. Please please please review if you are reading it makes my day! thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_HI EVERYONE :) third chapter is up! Now I've had heaps of views... but hardly any reviews and I honestly don't know if this story is worth continuing ... I'd just like a bit of feedback. It'd mean the world. Thanks! and hope I wrote this chapter okay... let me know!_**

* * *

**Stephanie:**

On the way home Uncle Jesse dropped Gia off and tried talking to me again, but I didn't say a word. I walked through the front door greeted by Michelle who was pointing her finger at me "You're in big trouble mister"

She's right, this is all my fault. I began to scream "I know, I'm in huge trouble! this is all my fault! I hate myself!" I ran up to my bedroom and slammed the door.

I tucked myself in my bed, clutching my blanket and Mr Bear for dear life. I began sobbing... I've never felt so scared, humiliated and fragile in my life. I hear a knock on my door "Steph, It's Uncle Jesse, can I come in?" he asked. "No, go away!" I screamed back. He must of left because after a few minutes I heard him walk away.

I wanted to close my eyes. To fall asleep. But every time I tried I could see _his_ face, and it frightened me. It must of been about 3am before I finally dozed off...

I was having a nightmare. It was all happening again. Over and over, and I couldn't stop it.

"This is _all_your fault, _you_ snuck out, this is what you get" His voice was echoing in my ear.

"No, no! Stop! I don't want this, stop, _please!_" I was screaming and thrashing around in my bed.

I could feel someone touching me... "Stop! No!" I screamed at the touch.

"Steph, it's me, Uncle Jesse, you're safe" My uncle's soothing voice awoke me from my horrible nightmare and my eyes began to focus on my surroundings.

It was just a dream. It was just a dream. I repeated that mantra over and over again in my head.

"Stephanie, you're shaking..." my uncle began.

"No, I... I'm okay. I'm just cold" I tried to lie.

"Aw now come on Steph, I've known you your whole life, I know when you're lying to me. Tell me what happened at that party, I can help you" He tucked a strand of my sweaty hair behind my ear, looking at me straight in the eyes.

I could feel my breathing fasten again "I.. I.. he.. It's all my fault, I'm so scared" I started crying again and Uncle Jesse pulled me into his arms, letting me cry. He was whispering soothing things in my ear, but it didn't seem to help.

My crying slowly, but eventually ended and I looked up at him. He looked so worried for me. If only he know, I thought. He'd be so mad. "Um, can you please stay with me tonight?" I looked hopefully into his eyes.

"Of course Steph, anything I can do to help. But you know we'll have to talk about this in the morning" I tried not to think about that for now. At least, at this moment, I know that I'm safe in my Uncle's arms. Until morning...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi everyone! :) me again! Here's the next chapter. aah and don't want to whinge but PLEAASEEE review :( hardly anyone is. I don't even know if people are reading this. Anyways enjoy!_**

* * *

**Jesse:**

Waiting for Stephanie to wake up, I find myself pacing back and fourth through the kitchen.

"Jess, she'll wake up soon then we can speak to her. She'll be fine" Joey tries to reassure me.

"Nah man, Joey, you didn't see her last night. Whatever happened destroyed her" I nervously run my hand through my hair trying not to think of the possibilities.

"Look, when she wakes up we can talk to her about it. We have all day, I've dropped Michelle off at her friends house so we have time to discuss whatever happened properly." Joey for once is actually making sense.

"Yeah, you're right Joseph." I agree.

Soon after I hear Steph making her way downstairs.

"Hey Steph! I made you're favourite, choc-chip pancakes!" Joey says as he puts her a plate of pancakes.

"Not hungry" she mumbles as she walks through to the living room.

Joey and I quickly chase after her.

"Hey, hey we still have to talk about what happened last night" Joey begins to say.

"Go on, do it. Tell me off about sneaking out. Lecture me" she blurted out, slumping herself on the couch.

"Hey now Steph, we don't need to talk about that right now. We just need to make sure you're okay." I explained.

"I'm fine" she concluded, "I got what I deserved" I heard her whisper under her breath.

Joey and I look at each other, concerned. I sit down next to Steph, and place my hand on her knee and she jerks back again. Like she did last night.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you..." I say while moving back a bit. How can my own precious niece be scared of me! What happened to her?

Our conversation is cut short when the phone starts ringing.

"Aren't you going to get that?" she mutters.

"Uh yeah, hold on" I grab the phone. "Hello?" I ask.

"Jess! My man! It'd Danny"

"Oh, uh, hi Danny" I stutter nervously. I have to tell him. Steph's head shoots up when I mention her dad's name.

"Jesse is everything okay?" He asks me. Oh god, here I go... but before I get a chance to say anything Steph grabs the phone out of my hands.

"Hey dad, everything's fine here!" Steph lied as she began speaking to her father.

"Dad, that's awesome!" ... "No, no don't worry about us, we're all doing great"... "Yes I promise, stay the extra week, it's great for you and Aunt Becky, I'm really happy for you guys" ... "Okay I'll tell them"... "Bye dad" ... "Oh and Dad, I love you".

I look expectantly at Steph, "Why did you lie to your dad?" I question her.

"Aunt Becky and Dad were offered an extra week filming while they are away. He had to stay" She mumbles as she runs upstairs to her bedroom.

Joey looks at me... "This is bad isn't it?" He asks. I nod, not knowing how to help Stephanie.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Aw! thanks for the reviews guys! It's makes me happy to know people are reading! Thanks to the reviews... I wrote a new chapter straight away! Let me know what you think? Love it or hate it?_**

* * *

**Stephanie:**

There's no way I would jeopardize dad's work because of my stupid problems. I'll deal with this, I'll get through it. God, I wsh DJ was here... I want my big sister. She always knew what to say to make me feel better, to make my problems go away. Seriously, what is wrong with me? I'm a total skank! How could I let him touch me like that! To... to take something so special from me. I'll never get that back. I wanted to grow up so bad, well good one Steph, I think to myself, you're 14 and you're not a virgin anymore.

Urgh, I still feel so dirty. I need another shower. Crossing the hallway to hop into the shower I bump into my younger sister Michelle. She looks up at me with her big blue eyes. "Steph, are you okay? I heard you crying last night." she states. I get down to her level, I can't let Michelle see my pain, she's only 9, she doesn't know how cruel the world can get. "Aw Michelle yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me. I was just in another one of my moods" I laugh the situation off and kiss her forehead before I enter the bathroom and lock the door behind me.

I sink down to the floor against the door and grab my head in my hands. Since when did my life get so complicated? Urgh, I need to get out of these clothes! Hopping into the shower, I let the warm water soothe my bruises and aches. I'm clean, I know I am. Well... at least physically. But I can't help but feel so dirty... and... used. I grab the sponge and begin scrubbing hard all over my body, trying to get every thought out of my mind. I can't stop thinking about it...

_"No, no! please stop... I don't want this, I'm only 14! Please!" I begged my attacker but he just gripped my hands even tighter._

I scrub harder at my body, trying to wash away the memories.

_"Please..." I cry..._

_"Shut up!" he screams at me._

I look down at my body and realised I've scrubbed it so much, it almost looks raw. I whimper and break down in the shower. I put myself in a fetal position and cry again. It's all I seem to be doing, _crying_. Why cant I stop? I've screwed up my whole life. No one will ever love me. I HATE HIM! Why me?

Michelle knocks on the door "Uh, um Steph are... are you okay? I can hear you crying"

I try to find my voice, but I can't speak.

"Steph, please answer me, you're scaring me" she urged, waiting for an answer.

I have to be strong. For Michelle.

I croak - "Um, yeah Michelle I... I'm okay. Please go away" I thought I would sound more strong and assertive, but I just sounded weak, tired and hurt.

"Okay..." She stammered, and slowly but finally I heard her walk away.

I get dressed in my tracksuit pants and DJ's big jumper that she gave me before she went away. I need my big sister. I need her to tell me it will be okay, that I will feel better.

I think I'm going to tell Uncle Jesse and Joey. _No Steph you can't!_ my subconscious screams at me. I have to! They will know how to help me! _They'll just think you're a dirty skank, they will hate you! _No! no! they can't hate me! Uncle Jesse said he would always be on my side no matter what! I need him.

I brace myself as I walk down the stairs into the kitchen. All eyes are on me. I notice that my little sister is there, she can't here this. She won't understand. "Um, Michelle, can you please go upstairs I need to talk to Joey and Uncle Jesse alone please." Normally she would protest, always wanting to know what is happening. I guess she realised that this is serious... without a peep she walked upstairs to her room.

"I'm ready to tell you guys what happened..." I begin to say, nervously glancing between them both.

* * *

_**Hmm... what do you think Joey and Jesse's reaction will be? What do YOU think will happen? Remember, reviews get me writing faster! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys! wow! thanks for the reviews! i honestly really appreciate it! and just for you guys... i wrote another chapter :) haha i have my two final exams for highschool tomorrow EVER! and instead of studying i'm writing on here! hahah :) hope you like it xxx_**

* * *

**Stephanie:**

"I'm ready to tell you guys what happened..." I begin to say, nervously glancing between them both.

Joey is first to speak up, "Aw that's great Steph, you know you can come to us for anything... Never forget that sweetheart" he said as we sat down at the kitchen table.

"Um, guys..." I hesitantly started, "please don't hate me" I started choking up, and tried to swallow the big lump in my throat threatening to turn into a sob. No Steph, come on. Get through this without crying, you're strong. I told myself.

"Stephanie, sweetie, we could _neve_r hate you" my uncle Jesse comforted me, "we always have your back kiddo, now come on tell us what happened..." He urged on.

Okay Steph. You can do this. Stay strong. "Okay well, um... Gia had told me about this party that was on last night... And I really wanted to go, and I'm so sorry that I snuck out... I'll never do it again I promise!" I tried to fight back a sob.

"That's okay Stephanie, we all make mistakes... But why did you do it? Why didn't you just ask us?" Joey asked me.

Shrugging I said "I figured you guys wouldn't let me, and Uncle Jesse you're always going on about how much of a rebel you were as a teenager. I guess I just wanted to know what that felt like" I sniffed, I had already begun tearing up. And I wasn't even at the worst part yet.

Uncle Jesse tried saying something but I quickly stopped him. "No no, if I don't say what happened now then I don't think I'll be brave enough to try say it again" I stammered. "At the party, there were heaps of cute guys and um one of them took an interest in me. I was really flattered at the time, if only I knew..." I glanced down at my fingers that were fidgeting with the material on my jumper. I'm so nervous. "He... He" I hesitated.

"It's okay Steph take your time" Joey reassured me.

Taking a deep breath in I continued. "I think he spiked my drink ..." I sobbed. I could feel uncle Jesse tense next to me. Oh god how am I going to say this.

"He..." I couldn't say it. I couldn't. I broke down into tears, hyperventilating at the same time.

Joey put a hand on my shoulder "aw Steph, no... He didn't... He..." Even Joey can't say it.

I can't take it anymore. "HE RAPED ME!" I screamed out, breaking out into another hysterical sob. Joey immediately pulled me into a hug and I was holding onto him so tightly. He started whispering soothing things into my ear "it'll be okay Steph, you'll get through this" he said while rubbing my back as I cried into his shoulder.

"Uncle Jesse..." I ask turning around to look at my uncle who still hadn't said anything. He looked so angry. I knew it! I knew he would hate me.

"Who was it?!" He asked me, his voice sounding so scary. "I...I.." Joey cut me off, "Jess is that really important right now?" Joey tried to reason with him.

Jesse stood up and kicked the chair across the room, scaring me so much, almost as scared as I was last night. "For gods sake Joseph! Stephanie was raped! She was raped! I want to know who it is because I'm going to kill him, I swear I'm going to kill him!" He screamed. Who is this? This isn't my uncle. My uncle is sweet and caring. He'd never Hurt anyone. Whoever this person is, is scaring me. I whimper and run upstairs into my bedroom and slam my door shut, crying and crying until there are no more tears left to cry.

* * *

_**Sooo... do you think Jess and Joey reacted appropriately, in character? I tried the best I could. Let me know if you think it worked, and what else you think will happen? your thoughts really interest me!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello readers! thank you again for all the reviews. It's really great to get your feedback. I'm glad that you are enjoying this story. Just an added note, while writing this chapter I was listening to "Stand in the rain" by Superchick so listen to that if you want to get into my mind frame. Happy reading, and keep those reviews coming. Love you all! :)**_

* * *

"Good one Jess" Joey looked annoyingly towards his friend. "She's probably scared to death and you just made it worse"

Jessie buried his head in his heads. "Man, I ... I didn't know how to react, how the hell is someone meant to react to something like that" he questioned, obviously concerned for his niece.

"Jess, look I understand that you are angry right now, but there is a young girl upstairs who needs our help" he sympathized with both Jesse and Stephanie. "I think she just wants to hear her Uncle tell her that everything will be okay" he resolved. Jesse sighed and realised he knew what he had to do. Then, he could maybe kill the boy that did this, maybe... he thought to himself.

* * *

Stephanie was still curled up on her bed hugging Mr. Bear. She had just been crying for the past fifteen minutes, non-stop. She knew she shouldn't have said anything, she kept thinking over in her head. She thought that her Uncle resented and hated her. She thought that he would never love her now. She hated herself. That's when she heard her door knock. Great, she thought to herself, he's here to yell at me.

"Steph, you in here?" She heard her Uncle's voice on the other side of the door. She didn't reply though, she was too ashamed and embarrassed to see him. "Steph?" he questioned again. Stephanie thought that maybe if she were quiet that he would go away, although to her dismay she heard the door start to open. She quickly turned over so she was facing away from her bedroom door. Jesse walked slowly towards her bed, though he didn't want to make matters worse, so he decided it best to just hover over her.

When he looked down at his niece, Jesse could still see his five year old niece, who only needed a kiss and a hug to fix any problem. This was just a little bit different. A lot different. "Steph," he began "look, I'm really sorry for how I reacted just then" he waited for an answer but she didn't reply. He could only see her back.

"Steph, come on tell me how you're feeling, we're buddies" he tried, getting her to speak again. She turned over to face him and after what seemed like forever she sat up in her bed. "We aren't buddies, you hate me" she mumbled, and as she said that he saw a tear escape her eye. A tear that she didn't want to cry, fearing they wouldn't stop raining down. He sat down onto her bed almost instantly.

"Hey, hey, that isn't true. I love you. A lot. More than you know. And... and that's why I was so mad, not because I'm angry at you or hate you. But because I hate what _happened _to you. I love you Steph" he admitted.

Steph didn't know how to respond to this. She thought he hated her after she told him what happened to her. But he didn't, he still loved her, despite how stupid she thought she was. She was so relieved.

"You do know that don't you? That I love you, I'd do anything for you" He asked her.

She nodded, wiping away her tear. "I know" she mumbled looking down. Even though he said that he wasn't angry at her, she still felt so ashamed. She couldn't look him in the eyes, fearing for what she would find. "Steph, sweety, look at me" he urged. She still looked down. He lifted her chin up so she was forced to look at him. He looked into her eyes. He didn't see his sweet, loving, happy girl anymore. She was damaged, broken, but he would fix this, he swore he would.

She held eye contact for so long, when she finally broke. "I... I was so scared. I was so scared Uncle Jesse. I didn't know what to do. He hurt me, h...he... I... please make it stop. I don't want to feel like this. I hate myself." She hysterically cried into his arms, searching for comfort that she so desperately needed.

He comforted her, rubbing her back gently, yet with enough pressure to ensure that she was safe. "I know, I'm so sorry sweetheart" he repeated over and over again. "I've got you now, you're safe" he reassured. "I won't let anybody touch you ever again, I love you so much. You're safe" he soothed into his hysterical niece's ear while she cried all over again. He swore to himself that he would never, ever let any boy touch her again. They'd have to go through him now, and it wouldn't be easy.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello! New chapter is up! keep those reviews coming! i love the relationship between Jess and Steph, so this chapter is again focused on them. Enjoy!**_

* * *

It had been a rough night for Stephanie, tossing and turning, and constantly having nightmares. She didn't want to cry anymore, or scream in fear, she just wanted all the memories to go away. She thought that maybe if everyone stopped talking about it then maybe she could, or at least she would try. She promised herself that she would try.

It was Monday morning in the Tanner household. Stephanie woke early, thankful that daytime was present, night was beginning to scare her. She made her way downstairs and helped herself to breakfast. It wasn't long after that her Uncle, Michelle and Joey made their way downstairs. Stephanie was hoping that they wouldn't look at her differently, she wanted everything to just go back to normal.

Joey was the first to approach her. Tapping her back gently, he asked "How you holding up kiddo?" Steph just smiled, lying to both herself and Joey "I'm much better, thanks for your help last night" She thought that if she could at least pretend that she was okay that maybe, hopefully she would start to believe it too.

Michelle was next to speak to Stephanie. She didn't know what to say though, after all she was only nine years old, she barely understood multiplication, let alone what was happening. But despite all their fighting and teasing she still wanted to make sure her big sister was okay.

"Steph?" she asked her cautiously.

"What's up Michelle?" Stephanie glanced up from the food she was eating, although she was just picking at it.

"I just wanted to make sure that you're okay, I know that I can be really mean to you sometimes but I do care about you" she nervously admitted.

Stephanie smiled unconsciously, she was so lucky to have a sister like Michelle. "Yeah, don't worry about me Michelle, I'm fine now, but thank you for asking" she said while kissing her goodbye. Michelle was off to school, but Stephanie had a free period so she was allowed to go to school an hour late today. "Bye Michelle" Jesse said as he kissed his youngest niece goodbye. "Bye Steph, if you need anything just call me okay?" Joey reassured Stephanie before he took Michelle to school and headed off to work.

It was just Jesse and Stephanie now. The silence was so awkward and unbearable that Stephanie thought she'd try break the ice. "So what's the plans for today?" she asked her Uncle. "Well..." he began, "I was thinking we should head down to the police station, report what happened then give your dad a call" he offered.

"WHAT?" Stephanie was outraged, she didn't even want to tell her Uncle and Joey, let alone go down to a cop station and tell a whole bunch of randoms. "No, no, that is _so_ not happening" she began, "I just... I want to forget this ever happened" she continued "and I seriously do not want to tell Dad... he can't know" She began shaking, she was so nervous.

"Steph, calm down, take a deep breath" he instructed and when she did he continued, "look I understand that this might be hard for you-" she cut him off, "no, no you don't know! you have no idea!" she objected. "you don't know what it feels like, to have all control gone, to feel weak and afraid, to feel scared! so do me a favour and don't pretend like you understand, because you don't" she yelled back at him. He didn't know why she suddenly turned so angry, he was just trying to help her. In all honesty, she didn't know either.

"You're right, I'm sorry. But don't you want justice, for everything _he_ is making you feel right now?" he asked.

"No, I just want to forget about it please" she begged.

He sighed, conflicted with how to handle this. On one hand, he wanted to get justice for his niece and make that jerk pay for what he did, but on the other hand, he just wanted his niece to feel comfortable and safe, and he wasn't going to abuse her trust, not while she is so vulnerable at this moment in her life.

"No" she objected again, "I want to go to school, this isn't going to stop me living my life" she insisted.

"Stephanie" he grabbed her hand, "you don't have to be so strong about this! it's okay to take a day or two" he encouraged.

"Thanks Uncle Jesse, but no thanks, I'm going to school." she confirmed.

"Okay... I'll let you go to school" as soon as he said that she began to make her way out the front door.

"BUT" he yelled loud enough to stop her in her tracks. "On one condition" he said whilst holding up his pointer finger. "You promise to call if anything, and I mean _anything_ goes wrong, okay?" he asked her.

"Yes, I promise. Goodbye!" she yelled while leaving her house.

* * *

When she arrived at school she realised she was a bit early for second period, so she made her way to the library. To her shock the library was completely deserted. Everyone was already in first period she realised. Oh well, she thought. She may as well get ahead on some maths. Just as she opened her algebra textbook she heard the swing of the library door open. She looked up. The hairs on the back of her neck instantly raised. She had goose bumps on her arms. She was in the library. She was alone. And she was with _him._

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! what do you think will happen next? hope you enjoyed this chapter though... keep those reviews coming! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! :) I'm sorry that it has taken me a while to update. Buuut the next chapter is FINALLY up! Thanks everyone for your reviews! I really do appreciate it! Happy reading xx**_

* * *

I froze. I was frozen... He looked directly into my eyes. He had fierce, dark, scary eyes. He started walking towards me, I subconsciously took a step back. Steph, come on, put your guard on. Stay strong. Don't let him win.

"Steph, I just want to talk" he said. Talk? Why should I _let_ him talk to me, when he wouldn't let me leave! _You're disgusting!_ I screamed at him in my head. But for some reason I just couldn't get the words out. I was shaking. He took another step forward, and I took one further back.

"Look, let's cut to the chase. What happened on the weekend, it _didn't_ happen. Don't tell anyone it did. They won't believe you. You have to keep it a secret. Or else you'll regret it. Got it?" I hadn't even realised but I had stumbled back into one of the book shelves and all the books behind me collapsed onto the floor. Oh my god. He was right. No one would believe me. I have to tell Uncle Jesse and Joey that I was lying. I'm too scared of what he'll do to me. I could feel myself sweating, I had shakes and tremors running through my body. My breath caught... I need to get out of here. It isn't safe. _Get out of here!_ My subconscious was screaming at me.

I ran out of the library, not looking back. I ran through the corridors, past the classrooms and into the car park outside. I was heavily breathing by now, my vision was blurry and I even felt nauseous Oh no, I'm having a panic attack. As soon as I realised this, my attack became even more severe. My breath quickened and I couldn't stand still. I feel like I'm going to pass out! I can see black blotches, oh no...

* * *

"Stephanie, sweety..." I can hear my name, but all I can see is darkness. Hm, that's odd.

"Steph" Oh, that's my Uncle Jesse, why is he in my dream?

"Wake up honey" he cooed in my ear. Oh... I'm asleep! That explains it.

My eyelids fluttered open, and once my eyes adjusted to the light I took in my surroundings. White walls, white roof and while floor. I'm in a bed. Oh great, I'm in the nurses room. I look into a pair of very concerned eyes.

"What happened?" I ask because I can't quite remember.

"Honey, you passed out. A student saw you having a panic attack and brought you here" My Uncle started rambling on about how if I wasn't ready for school I should have just stayed home. But I wasn't listening to him. I was remembering what had happened in the library. _He_ was there. A shudder ran through my body. Hold on, if everyone was in class, who would of seen me to bring me to the nurses office? Oh my god! He must of followed me and saw that I passed out. Oh my god! What if he touched me again.

"Steph you okay?"Uncle Jesse asks while running a soothing hand through my hair.

I'm trying to speak but I just can't let the words out. "I... He... " and before I know it, I think I'm having another panic attack. My breath fastens again and I'm finding it very difficult to breath, tears come streaming out of my eyes. Uncle Jesse quickly grabs a paper bag, "breathe into this" he orders. I do as I'm told and calm down. After a few minutes my breathing has returned to normal and I've stopped crying. I shyly give the paper bag back to Jesse.

"Steph, we were... we were just talking, what happened? You're really scaring me" he admitted, and I realised he was right. I can see it in his eyes. He's scared for me. That makes two of us. I've already told him everything so far, I trust him. I should tell him what happened today.

"Okay, but um, please don't do what you usually do and get really angry and start screaming" I hoped for. He just looked at me waiting for me to start. "I got to school a little early today and went into the library to get ahead on some work. I was alone, no one was in there. Well, I mean I thought that nobody was in there." I tell him.

"What do you mean?" he asks me.

"Well, um" I take a deep breath in. "The guy... um, the... the guy that" I felt hot tears in my eyes. "the one that did _this_ to me" I say while looking at myself. "he was there and um"

"Oh god Steph, please don't tell me, he didn't try anything again did he?" he asks me.

"No, no" I reassure him, and I can see he is slightly relieved, but only slightly. He still wants to know what happened though.

"He told me that..." that's when I remembered his threat.

_You have to keep it a secret. Or else you'll regret it. Got it?_

His voice is ringing in my ears. Oh Steph, no, no, no, you can't tell him. Tell him you lied or something.

"Steph..." my Uncle urged me to continue on.

"Um, he just made me realise what really happened." I announced. Hopefully he will believe this.

Uncle Jesse's eyes narrowed down to me. "What really happened?" he asked.

Quick Steph think. "Nothing happened, I was lying. I'm sorry" I said while looking down.

He just sighed and sat down next to me.

"Stephanie, sweetheart, I know that you weren't lying. The way you have been acting these past few days proves that. I wish it was all a lie, but I'm sorry darling I don't believe you" He looked at me expectantly. I didn't know what to say. What am I supposed to say? He obviously didn't believe me. Although, in his defense he has reason to, I haven't been acting like myself lately and I hate it.

He is obviously still waiting for an answer, but I just turn my head to the side and ignore him.

"Stephanie, what did he say to you?" he asks me. I know the right thing to do is tell him, I know that. But lately my judgement has been off. Way off. I just don't know what the right thing is to do anymore.

"Honey please look at me?" he almost begs me. I turn around and look at him.

"Did he threaten you?" he asks. How does he know? he knows everything. I'm too afraid to answer. I look down at my hands.

"This is serious honey, did he threaten you?" he asks me again.

I just nod at him. He sighs, obviously frustrated and angry, not at me though, hopefully not at me. I couldn't stand it if after all this he was angry at me. He takes a hold of my shoulders and looks me directly in the eyes. "I will never, ever, let him hurt you again. Do you understand me? Never. He won't touch you. You don't need to be afraid anymore, he can't hurt you now" he promises me. I wrap my arms around him and hug him. I really hope he's right, oh gosh I hope he's right.

* * *

_**There you go guys! I hope it was a good chapter. Let me know what you think please! And what do you think will happen? Your thoughts always interest me! :) xxx**_


End file.
